


Surprise Visit

by ManaBanana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Fluff without Plot, Lee's unconditional love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaBanana/pseuds/ManaBanana
Summary: Between meetings, Gaara thinks about how much he misses Lee. Luckily, he just so happens to be in the village.





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> JUST IN TIME. 
> 
> I was writing a one-act/rehearsing all day today, but I really wanted to write something for Gaara's birthday because he deserves it. And with 15 minutes to spare! (Also, my cast and I celebrated Gaara's birthday for a moment because apparently they're all weebs, too, lol.)
> 
> This was also inspired by a conversation I had with one of my co-workers. She gave me tips about how to revive my dying succulent and I am eternally grateful.
> 
> Enjoy~

Gaara sat in his office, tending to one of his plants. One of his several meetings had just concluded and he contemplated ways to busy himself with the short amount of time he had in between.

What to do…?

He stood up and walked toward a small stack of books he kept nearby. He let a hand graze over one of the covers. The cover was a deep green that reminded him of someone.

Lee.

It had been awhile since they had seen each other. Days, weeks, months had passed since either of them had any official business in the others’ village. They kept in contact through letters, but Gaara missed the physical energy Lee seemed to emit constantly. Lee was a very in-your-face personality, and juxtaposed with Gaara's more reserved style, they made for an interesting pair that took some getting used to.

Gaara loved him all the same.

Gaara snapped back into reality when he heard a knock at the door. He made his way over and opened it, making eye contact with one of his security ninja. Not one to open a conversation, Gaara waited for a response.

“Ah, Lord Kazekage,” he said, bowing to Gaara. “It appears a messenger is here from Konoha. He claimed it was of the utmost urgency and wanted to meet with you personally.”

Gaara blinked once. “Who is it?”

Before he could finish his sentence, Gaara was swept off his feet and spun around several times by a green blur. He heard the sound of a genuine, boisterous laughter and couldn't help but smile.

“Gaara!” 

He was gently placed back on the ground and looked up to see him in the flesh.

Rock Lee.

Lee's hands trailed along Gaara's arms and they looked at each other for just a moment too long before Gaara heard someone behind them clear their throat awkwardly.

Oh. Whoops.

Gaara felt a blush forming on his face and pulled away from Lee. He bowed toward the ninja in the doorway as an apology before he spoke. “Forgive me. My behavior was… unprofessional. I will be only a moment. May we have the room?”

The sand ninja nodded, shutting the door behind him.

“Ahh, Lord Kazekage, I am so sorry to have swept you up like that without asking!” Lee said quickly, tears beginning to form in his dark eyes.

“Lee, it's alright,” Gaara smiled, reaching to squeeze Lee's hand in his own. “And you know you can call me Gaara.”

Lee's cheeks reddened. “O-oh! Right!”

They sat in a comfortable silence. Gaara pressed himself against Lee's chest, wanting physical contact. He felt Lee wrap his arms around, completely enveloping Gaara in his comforting scent. He buried himself closer as Lee rubbed small circles into his back.

“I apologize for dropping in unannounced. But I had Tenten fill in to complete my mission so I could come and see you,” Lee explained.

“I missed you so much,” Gaara whispered. He felt Lee's heart skip a beat. “But please don't feel the need to shirk your duties for me. I'd hate to be a nuisance.”

“Nonsense! I had to come today!” Lee cried. He pulled away to look Gaara in the eyes and linked their hands together. “Sweetheart, every moment I spend with you means the world to me. You could never be a nuisance. You do so much to honor the lives of others and now I am here disrupting you! If anyone is the nuisance, it is me!”

Gaara let out a small laugh.

“Lee, you're too quick to pin the blame on yourself.” He brought one of Lee's bandaged hands to his lips and kissed it softly. “Thank you for coming to see me.”

Lee looked at Gaara like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Can I… kiss you?” His voice was small.

Gaara nodded. He tilted his head up and let Lee close the distance between them. Their lips were familiar against each other and Gaara felt a pang in his chest. It had been so long since the last time they kissed.

It was over too soon.

“Oh! I almost forgot! I brought you something,” Lee said excitedly, fishing something from his holster.

Gaara tried to peek around to see what it was, which made Lee laugh. He covered it even more.

“Gaara! You have to cover your eyes! It is a surprise!” Lee said.

Gaara held back a smile as he rolled his eyes. A wall of sand formed in front of his face to cover the surprise.

“Tell me when to look,” he said.

“Readyyyy… Now!” Lee said, presenting the gift.

The sand fell and Gaara looked down at Lee's extended hand. He held a small, potted succulent in his outstretched hands.

“Remember when you first started cultivating and you wrote me when one of your succulents was dying? I did some research and found out you could still grow new ones from a single petal! So, I asked you to mail me some. It took a long time, but here she is! Reborn!”

Gaara placed a hand over his mouth. “You grew this yourself?”

Lee nodded enthusiastically. “I did!

Gaara felt tears well up and covered his face with both hands. He let out a shaky breath and felt tears stream down. No one had ever done something this thoughtful for him.

“Oh, no! No, sweetheart, I am so sorry!” Lee carefully placed the succulent on the ground and went to comfort Gaara. He kissed the top of his head and held him close.

“No, Lee, it's okay. I'm happy!” Gaara said. He gripped onto the fabric of Lee's jumpsuit as he cried. “Thank you so much…”

He meant to say I love you.

Lee sighed in affirmation. "Gaara?"

"Hm?"

“Happy Birthday.”


End file.
